Ungkapan Cinta Tanpa Kata
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah tipikal pria yang pendiam namun lebih bertindak banyak. Jaejoong mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. Namun terkadang keraguan yang menyesakkan dada sesekali hadir ditengah rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung. Dirinya dan Yunho adalah sama. Sama-sama manusia yang berjenis kelamin pria. YunJae fanfiction. Oneshoot. Warning inside. RnR please!


**Disclaimer: God, their parents and themselves.**

**Warning: Shounen- ai/BL, OOC, Rated M for Save, dapat menyebabkan kepala mulas dan perut pusing, dicomot secara semena-mena dari sebuah artikel dengan perubahan seperlunya, gaje and amburegul.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

_ENJOY!_

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membersihkan rumah seperti biasa. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring dan baju. Pemuda cantik bersurai hitam itu merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Memastikan agar pakaian yang dikenakannya enak untuk sekedar dilihat oleh orang banyak. Meski ia tahu orang lain tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dipakainya nanti. Bukan hal yang salah 'kan jika ingin tampil rapi dan sopan di tempat umum.

Seulas senyum simpul terkulum dibibir merah pucatnya. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang cukup melelahkan, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko serba ada atau mungkin pasar. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum suaminya pulang dan makan malam. Isi lemari esnya sudah hampir habis—menyisakan banyak _space_ kosong di sana. Dan atas dasar itulah Jung Jaejoong pergi ke luar rumah untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup satu kali naik kereta bawah tanah, naik dan turun di dua stasiun yang berbeda, maka tiba 'lah Jaejoong di daerah perbelanjaan murah sekitar kota Seoul. Suaminya adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Penghasilannya pun tak begitu besar, namun tak membuat keluarga kecil mereka merasa kekurangan suatu apapun. Karena memang mereka hanya mementingkan segala hal yang pokok saja. Kesederhanaan melingkupi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Langkah pemuda cantik itu terhenti saat seorang wanita paruh baya menawarkan dagangannya dengan harga yang relatif murah.

"Apa kau mau membeli ini? Sayuran ini masih segar dan yang pasti hasil dari kebunku sendiri-"

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah, "Tentu. Yang ini berapa harganya?" tanya pemuda cantik itu sembari menunjuk tumpukan lobak segar. Warnanya yang putih mengkilap menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

Hampir sepuluh menit Jaejoong habiskan untuk bernegosiasi dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut perihal kuantitas sayur-sayuran serta harga yang kiranya pas dikantong. Tangan kirinya kini disibukkan dengan dua kantung plastik lumayan besar yang memuat bermacam sayuran yang tadi dibelinya.

Langkahnya kembali terpacu semakin dalam ke area pasar. Pasar yang tadinya ramai mulai berangsur-angsur ditinggalkan pengunjungnya karena hari mulai beranjak sore. Tapi yang Jaejoong tahu, pada malam hari biasanya pasar ini akan kembali ramai akan pengunjung yang mencari jajanan malam atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Pikirannya bergelut meski tatapan masih terfokus pada jalanan ramai yang dilaluinya. Kira-kira malam ini masak apa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan saat melihat jam tangan mungil yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit lamanya ia menunggu. Kereta berikutnya yang mengarah ke tempat ia pulang belum sampai di stasiun tak jauh dari pasar. Masih ada lima menit lagi—dan satu jam tersisa sebelum jam kantor usai. Ia ingin sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Akan sangat merepotkan apabila kepulangan berbarengan dengan usainya jam kantor. Kereta akan penuh, berdesakan. Belanjaannya pun akan hancur berantakan jika begitu caranya.

Mata bulat nan bening itu mengedarkan pandangannya—mencoba untuk mengusir kejenuhan yang melanda. Seketika tatapan itu jatuh tepat pada sebuah kios koran dan majalah yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Ah, sudah lama rasanya Jaejoong tidak membeli majalah baru.

Ditatanya kantung-kantung plastik belanjaannya di atas bangku panjang sebelum menghampiri kios kecil tersebut. Bertumpuk koran dan sederet majalah berbagai harga terpajang di sana. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung untuk memilih. "Ada yang ingin kau beli, Nona?" tanya penjaga kios itu ramah.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, "Iya, _ahjussi._ Tapi sebelumnya maaf, aku ini laki-laki-" jawabnya membuat sang penjaga kios terdiam heran. "Ah, maaf kalau begitu-… Silahkan dipilih."

Hampir satu menit berlalu, namun Jaejoong tak kunjung menemukan _headline_ majalah yang menarik minatnya. Hampir semua yang terpajang di kios adalah majalah dan koran terbitan baru yang relatif mahal. "Apakah ada yang lain, _ahjussi? _Yang sudah lama juga tidak apa-apa."

Sang penjaga toko itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali muncul dengan membawakan setumpuk majalah yang masih terlihat bagus. "Sebenarnya ini majalah bekas. Tapi masih bagus karena kualitasnya baik. Kujual dengan harga murah padamu."

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang tatkala mendengar ucapan sang penjaga kios. "Terima kasih. Apa boleh kulihat sebentar?"

"Tentu."

Jaejoong membaca _headlines_ pada tiap majalah. Gerakan tangannya berhenti pada majalah paling bawah dalam tumpukan tersebut. Sebuah majalah lama bersampul gading dengan gambar setangkai bunga lili putih di sana—bunga kesukaannya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya selain gambar sampul majalah tersebut ialah salah satu tajuk yang tertera;

**_'_****_7 Cara Laki-laki Mengungkapkan Cinta Tanpa Mengatakannya'_**

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho adalah tipikal pria yang pendiam namun lebih bertindak banyak.

Jaejoong mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. Namun terkadang keraguan yang menyesakkan dadanya sesekali hadir ditengah rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung. Dirinya dan Yunho adalah sama. Sama-sama manusia yang berjenis kelamin pria. Walau pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan beberapa tahun lalu di negaranya, tetapi sangsi itu seakan menghantui tiap bunga tidurnya.

Bukan, bukannya ia menyesal karena telah menikah dengan Yunho. Pria tampan dengan kehidupan sederhananya itu ia kenal di panti asuhan tempat di mana mereka diasuh hingga cukup umur untuk bekerja dan tinggal seorang diri. Lagi-lagi sama dengan latar belakang mereka yang tidak memiliki keluarga kandung. Mereka bertemu saat kegiatan sosial di sana—mengundang beberapa orang yang masa kecilnya dihabiskan di tempat tersebut. Menikah dengan usia terpaut sepuluh tahun.

Masalahnya, Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta sekalipun. Dulu sih pernah, tapi hanya kata 'suka' yang diucapkan pria pendiam itu. Agak sebal sebenarnya. Karena sekarang Jaejoong jadi mulai meragukan rasa itu masih ada atau tidak.

Dan melalui salah satu artikel majalah yang setelah memasak ia baca sembari menantikan kepulangan Yunho, Jaejoong akan menguji keberadaan cinta itu—mencocokan antara tulisan yang mengacu pada survey dengan segala tindak-tanduk sang suami pada dirinya. Bukan dari perkataan karena Yunho bukanlah tipikal yang suka berbicara panjang lebar layaknya pembawa acara di televisi atau radio, melainkan dari tindakan dan suasana di sekitarnya.

Kalaupun gagal-… Ingat; Jung Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah pada keadaan. Serumit apapun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"-… Aku tidak tahu kau setuju atau tidak."

Jaejoong memotong perkataannya tatkala sang suami mengalihkan atensinya yang semula terpacu pada sebuah buku tebal kepadanya. Kacamata tebal yang digunakan Yunho tak menghalangi tatapan matanya yang seksi. Jaejoong memperhatikan pergerakan pria itu. Ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar sejak tadi. Namun baru mendapatkan perhatian Yunho sekarang.

Yunho menutup buku tebalnya pelan untuk kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Mata tajam serupa bentuk mata rubah itu menatapnya dalam diam. "Boo-" panggil Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Ah-.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal."

Menelan ludah gugup karena merasakan tatapan Yunho yang tajam, Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang terputus-putus. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Suster Shin dan Junsu di halte. Suster Shin mengatakan padaku, jika panti asuhan kedatangan seorang anggota baru. Seorang bayi yang menurut perkiraan masih berusia satu bulan. Bayi laki-laki itu diserahkan ke panti asuhan karena orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan dan tak ada keluarganya yang mau mengurus. Apakah kau tak keberatan jika aku-.."

"Kita, Boo. Dan aku akan sangat menghargai keputusan itu."

Ucapan singkat nan tulus Yunho menandakan jika pria tersebut benar-benar menyimak perkataannya—seperti biasa. Tanpa mengalihkan segala perhatian kepada benda lain semacam buku atau peralatan elektronik lainnya. Terlebih-… Yunho begitu menghargai setiap pendapatnya meski tak semua yang ia ungkapkan terkabul begitu saja. Hubungan yang didasari dengan komitmen hidup yang kuat.

**_Poin pertama: Dia Mendengarkanmu dengan Seksama_**

**_/ Dia mungkin bukan tipikal laki-laki yang sering mengumbar kata cinta. Tapi ketulusan cintanya dapat terlihat ketika dia sungguh-sungguh mendengarkanmu saat kamu berbicara. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh ponselnya saat bersama denganmu untuk menghargaimu. Dan itulah tanda cintanya untukmu. /_**

_Well-.._ Ponsel Yunho selalu tersimpan rapi di atas nakas. Tak pernah tersentuh saat berada di dalam rumah bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lengkungan cantik dibibir indah Jaejoong terbentuk sudah.

Membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya membuat Jaejoong tak mampu menahan senyum. Yunho mengajaknya makan malam di luar. Sungguh undangan yang melumerkan hati. Memang jarang sekali Yunho mengajaknya makan di luar. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi memang tidak bisa. Hemat adalah salah satu prioritas utama yang Jaejoong kemukakan sejak dulu. Dan Yunho—yang memang sedari dulu sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu, ya setuju-setuju saja.

Pada akhir pekan, biasanya Yunho akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman asri tak jauh dari apartemen. Ia sangat senang mengingat kebiasaan mereka itu. Karena waktu yang dapat mereka habiskan bersama menjadi lebih banyak—meski Yunho sangat pasif, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang aktif.

Entah rezeki dari mana, yang pasti ia merasa bahagia sekali dapat menghabiskan sabtu malam ini di luar rumah bersama sang suami.

Mungkin, poin selanjutnya dapat ia centang dengan bangga.

**_Poin kedua: Dia Selalu Ingin Menghabiskan Waktu Senggangnya Denganmu_**

**_/ Dia yang disibukkan dengan segudang kegiatan mungkin tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bersantai sekedar melepas penat. Tapi pada akhirnya dia akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang membuatnya nyaman pada waktu senggang meski lelah. Dia akan menyambutmu dengan baik dan melakukan banyak hal denganmu. Karena kualitas waktunya yang baik adalah saat bersama orang yang dia cintai selain keluarga. /_**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menoleh kesana-kemari guna mencari keberadaan Yunho, akhirnya dapat ditangkapnya kehadiran pria itu di meja pojok restoran bersama keempat teman kantornya yang tempo hari pernah berkunjung ke apartemen. Samar-samar Jaejoong mengingat nama pria-pria itu. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya saat melihat Junsu melambai ke arahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya, "Jaejoong!"

Yunho menatapnya dari balik kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan. Tatapan tajam itu tidak kunjung lepas memperhatikan pergerakan sang istri.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan teman-temannya sembari mengumbar senyum seramah yang ia bisa. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama," ujarnya kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho. Menatap kagum suasana dalam restoran tak berkursi. Restoran keluarga yang satu mejanya dapat menampung enam orang dewasa sekaligus bahkan lebih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong. Kebetulan kami baru saja sampai," balas seorang pria berjidat lebar, Park Yoochun.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk melepaskan _sweater_ karena suhu ruangan yang menggunakan penghangat. Sekilas pemandangan yang sebetulnya normal dan biasa saja itu menjadi merah muda yang menguar di udara. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum kala melihat sang suami yang tengah melipat _sweater_nya lalu menumpuknya di atas jas kantor Yunho yang sebelumnya sudah terlipat rapi di dekat dinding. Manis sekali.

"Wah… Yunho dan Jaejoong memang pasangan yang serasi," celetuk Junsu tiba-tiba. Celetukan itu kemudian berkembang menjadi obrolan mengasyikan teman-teman Yunho. Saling sahut-menyahut antar kalimat yang diucapkan satu sama lain. Tanpa mengindahkan sang objek yang duduk diam tersipu.

Obrolan tersebut baru terhenti saat Yunho—dengan sengaja—memanggil seorang pelayan ke meja mereka. Sebagai pegawai restoran yang baik, tentu saja pelayan tersebut mulai menanyakan pesanan tamunya satu persatu. Dan secara otomatis obrolan yang mampu membuat telinga siapa saja berdengung itu terhenti.

Sepanjang makan malam, teman-teman Yunho tak hentinya mengganggu Yunho karena diantara mereka, hanya Yunho yang sudah menikah. Apalagi Jaejoong yang notabene istri pria itu digoda habis-habisan oleh teman sejawat dari SMU sang suami.

Satu yang dapat disimpulkan; teman-teman Yunho menyukai Jaejoong sebagai pasangan pria bermata rubah itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil menanggapi lelucon Junsu.

**_Poin ketiga: Teman-temannya Menyukaimu_**

**_/ Jika semua teman-temannya mulai hangat padamu dan menikmati kehadiranmu di antara mereka, itu tandanya pasanganmu secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu diterima di lingkungannya. Itu sungguh sebuah tanda cinta darinya untukmu. /_**

.

.

.

.

.

Menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi karena waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Acara makan malam bersama tadi sungguh menyenangkan. Tidak sia-sia rasanya Jaejoong pergi ke tempat yang jaraknya satu kali naik kereta dan satu kali naik bus itu. Momen kebersamaan bersama sang suami bertambah satu lagi.

Jaejoong merapatkan _sweater_nya. Suhu udara malam hari pada musim gugur memang sedikit menusuk kulit. Rasa dingin menembus _sweater_ tipisnya dengan mudah. Yunho berjalan tepat disampingnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari stasiun ke apartemen. Jarak bukanlah halangan bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, karena mereka bersama.

Jaejoong tersentak kala merasakan hangat tangan Yunho melingkupi tangannya yang dingin terkena udara. Dua pria dengan status menikah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang tak fokus ke arahnya; memandang telapak tangan miliknya yang mulai menghangat karena sentuhan pria itu. Sedangkan dapat pemuda cantik itu lihat, nampak kedua pipi Yunho yang bersemu merah.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pemalu, sebenarnya—Jaejoong akhirnya ingat.

Tangan Yunho yang satunya meraih tangan Jaejoong yang bebas. Menggenggamnya secara bersamaan, tertangkup begitu hangatnya dalam kungkungan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Apa sangat dingin?" tanyanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sang istri.

"Kau bisa merasakannya-…" gumam Jaejoong tanpa ragu. Kedua matanya tanpa sadar tertutup embun dan memanas—setitik air mata terbentuk dipelupuk matanya yang indah.

**_Poin keempat: Genggaman Tangan_**

**_/ Ketika dia menyentuh tanganmu dengan hangat, artinya dia ingin kamu selalu bersamanya, ada didekatnya ketika dia butuh, dan dia juga ingin selalu menjagamu, karena dia menyayangimu. Jika pasanganmu menggenggam tanganmu, pahamilah bahwa dibalik genggaman tangannya, ada kalimat 'Aku Mencintaimu'. /_**

Jaejoong buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas guna menahan laju air mata yang kapan saja bisa terjatuh. Kedua tangan yang tadinya dingin kembali menghangat karena sentuhan Yunho pada tempat yang tepat.

Yunho membuka jas kantornya sementara tas yang ia jinjing sudah sedari tadi diletakkannya di dekat kaki yang menapak. Menyampirkan jas hitam tersebut ke pundak ringkih sang istri yang kedinginan. Kemudian meraih kembali tas kantor miliknya dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terpaut dengan tangan lembut nan mungil Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong menatap sang suami dengan tatapan khawatir. "Yun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit jika hanya memakai kemeja saja," ujarnya. Tiba-tiba Yunho merapatkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar. " Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Keheningan kembali terulang. Jaejoong menyadarkan kepalanya ke pundak hangat sang suami; berharap dengan hal kecil seperti ini dapat menyalurkan suhu hangat tubuhnya pada Yunho. Sudut bibirnya melengkung menggemaskan tatkala merasakan remasan ringan pada lengannya. Tentu pelakunya adalah Yunho.

Cahaya remang lampu yang berjajar menerangi jalan yang mereka lalui. Masuk ke jalan yang lebih kecil dan menemukan sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai empat di sana. Gedung apartemen minimalis yang lumayan cocok bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi selama seminggu ini aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Kuharap kau senang-"

Kedua mata Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya besar dan bulat menjadi lebih lebar kala Yunho menyerahkan sebuah dokumen bukti sah pengadopsian seorang anak padanya. Jaejoong menatap sang suami tak percaya. "Y-Yun-.. Maksudmu-"

"Nama bayi itu Changmin, Boo. Besok kita bisa menjemputnya di panti asuhan lalu membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuknya."

Setitik air mata terjun bebas dipipi gembil Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu mengatupkan bibirnya keras. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Yunho benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu itu. Ini adalah hadiah paling berharga yang Yunho berikan padanya; bukti betapa besar cinta pria itu padanya.

**_Poin kelima: Dia Memberimu Hadiah_**

**_/ Hadiah yang dimaksud tidak selalu hadiah yang berharga tinggi, tapi sangat bermakna. Hadiah apapun yang dia berikan padamu jangan pernah diukur dari besar-kecil dan nominal, tapi ukurlah dari seberapa tulus dia memberikannya padamu, seberapa besar makna yang terkandung pada hadiah tersebut. Tataplah kesungguhannya. Karena dibalik hal tersebut dia berharap jika kamu dapat mendengar kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' darinya. /_**

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaejoong melompat ke pelukan Yunho—memeluknya dengan erat seperti memeluk beruang. Akibatnya, kacamata yang Yunho kenakan jadi melorot sebelah. Membuatnya terlihat konyol _plus_ dengan ekspresinya yang campur aduk.

Tangan Yunho terangkat, mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut. "Apa kau senang?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Dengan semangat Jaejoong anggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu, Yunnie!" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

Yunho bergumam tak jelas seraya membuat jarak antara dirinya dan sang istri. Pria berkacamata itu kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong—yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda cantik tersebut. Kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menyatu dengan sempurna. Bagai _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain; saling menutup kekurangan yang ada. Senyum mengembang pada keduanya meski dengan bibir yang saling menghimpit dan nafas yang saling bersahutan.

Bibir bentuk hati Yunho mulai bergerak melahap belahan bibir menggoda sang istri. Diikuti Jaejoong yang mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Yunho terhadap bibirnya—membelai lembut permukaan halus tebal bibir bawah pria itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut berangsur-angsur memanas kala kedua tubuh itu saling berhimpitan di atas tempat tidur. Menyisakan seberkas dokumen yang terongok begitu saja di atas nakas samping tempat tidur—menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan panas penuh cinta antara dua insan yang saling mencintai.

_Double-shoot point._

**_Poin keenam: Tersenyum Saat atau Setelah Berciuman_**

**_/ Seseorang yang secara refleks tersenyum saat atau setelah berciuman biasanya ingin mengungkapkan kata cinta. Namun hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, kamu harus bisa menangkap hal itu sebagai ungkapan cinta secara tidak langsung. /_**

Dan;

**_Poin terakhir, poin ketujuh: Ciuman dalam Waktu Lama_**

**_/ Ketika dia menciummu dalam waktu lama, berarti saat itu dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintaimu tanpa harus mengatakannya. Pada saat ciuman yang lama, dia juga ingin kamu mengerti jika cinta tidak harus selalu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. /_**

Karena mulut terkadang tidak sejalan dengan hati dan pikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tahu dengan benar, jika cinta seseorang tak bisa ditentukan dan dibanding-bandingkan seenaknya dengan apa yang tertulis pada sebuah artikel usang. Tiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana bukanlah acuan untuk mengukur cinta seseorang. Cukup dengan menjadikannya masukan yang berguna agar dapat saling memperbaiki diri masing-masing.

Karena cinta itu datang dari hati, bukan dari huruf-huruf yang berjajar rapi merangkai kata bermakna.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

APA INIIIIII?! DX *banting bantal*

Review apapun Vans terima. Mohon saran dan kritikannya. Ini amburegul sekali soalnya! Huhu T^T

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca sampai selesai dan juga bersedia untuk meripiu pik gaje ini *tebar duit Yun*


End file.
